My Happy Ending
by Nacchan48
Summary: Yunseong menyukai Jadoo. Tapi, apakah Jadoo menyukai Yunseong? Hello Jadoo FF! Yunseong x Jadoo !


Hai-hai~! Nacchan kali ini hadir dengan FF Hello Jadoo~! Berhubung lagi suka-sukanya pair Jadoo x YunSeong, terus~ belum ada nih FF tentang Hello Jadoo! Oke, langsung saja~!

**Hello JaDoo: My Happy Ending **

**Rated: K+, semi-T**

**Genre: TRAGEDY XD | ROMANCE 0/0 | TERSERAH ._.**

**Disclaimer: MANUSIA!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DLL.**

* * *

**Yun Seong POV**

Hai! Namaku YunSeong I. Panggil saja YunSeong. Aku baru duduk di kelas 3 SD. Dan, aku menjadi ketua kelas terbaek sedunia~ #nari-nari GaJe.

Oke,_ to the topic_ aja. Hari ini aku tampil agak...berbeda. Saking bedanya, Minji nanyain terus, 'ada apa denganmu, Yunseong?'. Tapi, aku hanya mendiamkannya saja. Yang kulakukan sepanjang hari ini adalah menatapi jendela penuh dengan kebencian. _Bad Mood_. Ya, aku sedang _Bad Mood_. Kesal. Ya, aku sangaaaattt superior kesal. Kenapa? Karena cowok baru itu deket-deket sama Jadoo. Kemaren siang, aku melihat Jadoo dan cowok baru itu makan bersama-sama.

_Jealous?_

Ya, cemburu. Cemburu. Aku cemburu. Pada cowok baru itu. Rasanya, aku ingin menghajarnya. Dan mengeluarkan jurus andalanku, JURUS KENTUT! Itu adalah hal yang keren. Aku belajar dari guru yang kupanggil dari Jepang langsung, Naruto-_sensei_.

KRING!KRING! Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku segera membereskan bukuku. Sebenarnya, aku tak memperhatikan guru sepanjang waktu. Karena, aku sedang

_**BAD MOOD!**_

"Kau tahu, ada apa dengan Yunseong, Jadoo?" bisik Minji.

"Tidak, emang kenapa dia? Dia terlihat waras-waras saja!" jawab Jadoo _don't care_.

"_Dia dari awal emang waras..._" Minji _sweatdrop _ditempat, "maksudku, kulihat, hari ini dia tak ada mengganggumu!"

"Hmm..." Jadoo berpikir, "betul juga...!". "Itu artinya, dia sudah tidak waras lagi!" gumam Jadoo.

Minji _sweatdrop _ditempat, "_dia masih waras, oi..._"

Jadoo berjalan menuju mejaku dan memukul mejaku dengan keras, "hei!"

Aku menoleh, "apa!?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah tidak waras lagi, ya? Hari ini kau tidak ada mengeluarkan jurus kentutmu itu!" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada!" jawabku dan mendorongnya cukup keras untuk menghindar, "awas, aku mau pulang!"

"He-hei!" seru Jadoo, "dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras lagi, Minji!"

"Ya-ya...te-terserah katamu..." ucap Minji yang masih _sweatdrop_.

"Hei, Minji, bagaimana kalau kita ikuti dia?" usul Jadoo.

"Ng...Jadoo, aku tak bisa..." ucap Minji.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku ada urusan..." jawab Minji merasa bersalah.

"Oh, baiklah,"

"Sampai jumpa, Jadoo...," Minji melambai pada Jadoo.

"Sampai jumpa, Minji!" Jadoo melambai ke arah Minji.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Aku sedang menatapi pantulan diriku di sungai. Aku suka disini. Karena aku senang sendiri, ketika sedang _bad mood_. Masih terbayang-bayang olehku kejadian kemaren siang.

"UGH! SIAL!" teriakku melempar kerikil ke arah sungai, "menyebalkan! Aku benci cowok baru itu!"

"Kau benci Sounghun?" tanya Jadoo tiba-tiba dibelakangku.

"UWAA!" sepontan aku kaget dan nyaris ke nyemplung ke sungai, "JADOO!?"

"Kau kenapa benci Sounghun? Ia sangat baik~ Ia selalu mentraktirku~!" seru Jadoo.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kesal. Aku mengepal tanganku. Penuh amarah. Benci. Aku benci cowok baru itu. Aku sangat benci kepadanya.

"Eh...Yunseong...?" tanya Jadoo.

"Jadi..." ucapku gemetar, "kau menyukainya!?"

"E-h...heh...!?Me-menyu-kai..nya..!?"

"Iya, jadi kau menyukai Sounghun!?"

"Ti-tidak, aku..."

"Jawab yang jujur, Jadoo! Kau menyukai Sounghun, kan!?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menyukainya...!"

"Jawab yang jujur, Jadoo! Jangan berbohong!"

"Tidak, Yunseong, aku..."

"JAWAB YANG JUJUR JADOO!"

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI SOUNGHUN! AKU MENYUKAI DIRIMU!"

Hening.

.

.

.

Hening sesaat.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat ke arah Jadoo. Ia terlihat terengal-engal nafasnya. "Ka-kau menyukaiku...!?"

"Iya! Apa kau puas!?"

AKu ingin berbicara sesuatu, tapi...tak bisa. Tak bis aku ucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Romantis~" ucap Minji yang secara diam-diam mengintip, yang dah klepek-klepek.

"A-aku..." akhirnya aku bisa berbicara juga, "a-aku...juga menyukai..mu..."

"Baguslah, jadi..." Jadoo mendekat kearahku.

"Kau mau kan traktir gadis imut ini~!" Jadoo memberikan mimik wajahnya yang suuuupeeriorr~ imut.

"Hah...baiklah...aku akan Traktir kamu!" aku menyerah.

"YE! KEMENANGAN HANYALAH UNTUK SEORANG JADOO CHOE!" teriak Jadoo.

"Hei, bising!" seruku, "ayo!"

"Oke!" Jadoo berlari mengikutiku.

Minji mengintip dari balik semak-semak, "HAPPY ENDING~!"

* * *

Akhirnya, selesai juga~! Ini adalah Fic pertama Nacchan dalam fandom ini~ RnR please~!

Sorry klo terlalu pendek & alurnya kecepatan T0T


End file.
